


I hope I don't regret this

by CapnShelbi



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShelbi/pseuds/CapnShelbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall Lee decides to attend one of Prince Gumball's parties. Lets hope he doesn't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope I don't regret this

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, I can post another chapter or two of this. Im still deciding on this, but only if it's requested!

"I hope I don't regret this," I mumbled as I knocked on the door (for once).

Gumball opened the door with a smile. "Marshall Lee, thank you for coming." I knew the smile was just a show for the giant party in the back ground. 

I grumbled something as I floated past him. The usual castle was decked out in pastel colored candy, and many of the citizens attended, and I watched as the danced happily in the middle of the room. I made my way across the room to the red colored punch and drank the color quietly. 

"Some party, huh, Fionna?" The familiar voice made way to my sensitive ears. It was Cake. I turned around and saw her and Fionna walking in, escorted by Gumball. I could feel my grip on the glass tighten, so I set it on one of the square candy people's heads before I broke it, giving Gumball another reason to bitch at me.

"Yeah, it looks pretty rad, Gumball." Fionna looked around at the little weird people dance, and the decorations on the walls, floor, and ceiling. Then her eyes found me also, and she gave me a big smile and waved. "Marshall Lee!"

I watched her make her way over to me, and did not fail to notice Gumball's jealous stare as she left his side. Ha ha.

"Hey, Fi. Hi, Doughnut."

"It's _Cake_ ," the cat corrected. I just winked at her and offered a half smile. 

"What are you doing here? This isn't the norm for you, M Lee." Fionna moved a strand of her blonde hair from her eyes.

"Ehh. I got bored just sitting at home playing my tunes." 

"Oh! Girl, I'll meet up with you later, Monochromicornis waiting for me!" We watched as Cake shrunk down and ran past the citizen's feet. Fionna laughed.

"Do you wanna ditch? Nothing really fun to do, with Gum-brain welcoming guests and talking about atoms or whatever."

"Uh.. I don't know.." Fionna started to blush a bit and looked at the ground.

"Come on, oh heroin of the land of Aaa," I grabbed her by the waist and carried her out the door while Gumball was occupied by a talking candy cane. We floated up to the roof and sat, looking up at the giant glowing moon. 

"Marshall Lee?" Fiona said, breaking the silence.

I floated upside down in front of her. "Yeah baby?"

Fionna let out a giggle. "Um, I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering.. why don't you drink blood?"

This was the first time she actually asked me that before. In the beginning of our friendship..thing, I thought it was going to come up in conversation. After time passed, it never did. I didn't really expect it now.

"Oh. Well.. Im going to be honest, in the beginning I did." I waited, and looked at her face. She wasn't repelling away from me. Why wasn't she repelling? "Uh, then, I realized that blood, the color red, it really tasted the same. So, I guess I got a sense of morals, and just decided not to be completely evil." I turned around and flicked one of her bunny ears on her hat. She smiled. "Now that I think about it.." I flashed my fangs.

Fionna laughed and punched my arm, making me lose my balance and fall on her. This made ME laugh. "See? Isn't this more fun then hanging with Gum-Dumb down there?"

"Hey, he isn't dumb, Marshall Lee," Fionna said, defending him as usual. 

"Trust me, a guy who keeps you tucked away in his little pink pocket as a friend is most certainly dumb." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I wanted to grab them and shove them right back in. I casually looked at her for her reaction.

"Well, aren't we friends?" she countered back.

"Yeah, and its most definitely going to stay that way! Ha ha, can you imagine us?! As a thing? Oh _please_." Good one Marsh. Now you sound like a jack ass. I saw her pull back. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Fi-"

"You are right! That totally sounds ridiculous!" Fionna sat up and started to walk away.

"Fionna!" I flied beside her as she attempted to storm off. "Fionna, Fi, please stop-" I grabbed her hand and she wiped around and punched my arm.

"Let go of me, Marshall Lee." I could see her trying to fight back tears. She did her best to keep them back.

"I didn't mean it like that, Fionna." I floated back to the ground and wiped one of the small drops of water that fell. She pushed me away.

"Just leave me alone!" She took off, and I just stood there on the roof as I watched her leave. 

Glob, how stupid am I. That was so buttish of me! I even made her cry! As the night grew, I began to feel even worse. A few hours later, I decided to go and check on her at her house, despite the light rain.

The lights were still on. I floated to her bed room window and saw her sitting up in bed, holding a big, fluffy red pillow. She was.. weeping in it. A giant pain hit me in the chest, a feeling that I never felt before. Was I falling for Fionna? Had I been this entire time? She was beautiful, that was something that no person in the land of Aaa could ignore. And, despite her being a goody-goody, she was incredibly fun to be around. I tapped on the window gently with my finger.

Fionna jumped, and looked at me with anger and sadness. "Please open the window, Fi," I called though the thin glass. She sniffed and slowly walked over to the window.

"What do you want _now_ , Marshall Lee?" She demanded. I looked at the lock on the window. She sighed and opened up, and I floated inside.

"Look, I am _so_ sorry for being a total jerk wad earlier. I just say stupid things sometimes that I don't mean. Its not that Im too cool for you, its actually the complete opposite." She wasn't saying anything. Why? I took a deep breath and decided to jump off a cliff. "Because, you are completely beautiful, and strong and kind. But I am just this.. evil monster with no purpose in life. Im this, horrible villain that has lived on this earth for more years then you're cat has lives. The truth is, the reason why we would never work out is because I don't deserve you. And I never will." I looked away from her and to the open window. I waited for her to say something. Anything, other then this torturous silence that could pierce my thousand year old heart. 

"M-Marshall Lee.." she stuttered. I turned to her and her hole face was as red as an apple. I sighed. "Its okay, I know you don't feel the same way. Who would, for a freak like me? Im sorry I offended you earlier." 

I was about to leave, when I got this sudden bolt of courage. I knew this was my one and only chance. I had to try, at least once, so that when I'm on my death bed, this won't be one of my regrets. I turned to her and grabbed her face and kissed her gently on the lips. 

Those rosy pink, lucius lips, that I've always wanted to taste in my dreams. Even though it was a short kiss, it was perfect. When we broke apart, I said the words. "I love you, Fionna the human."

Her face was flushed, but she didn't pull way. She grabbed my hand and kissed me back. I was fought off guard. "I love you, Marshall Lee, the Vampire King."


End file.
